Keldor Greyskull
Keldor Greyskull is the leader of a secret orgnaisation dedicated to serving the Old Gods and bringing about their return. Appearance Keldor is very clearly one of the Undead, his body ravaged and decayed. Most of the skin is missing from his face, while what is left is somewhat desiccated. Combined with his lack of eyes and hair, it gives him a grim, skull-like visage. His body follows the same form, with what little skin he has being a putrid blue colour, stretched over his skeleton. As if in contrast to this decay, his robes are of the finest quality and are immaculately maintained. He wears a hood to cover his ruined face, which in turn only adds to his sinister nature. Personality One thing concerns Keldor Greyskull; power. He desires not only to become the most powerful mage alive (or undead), but the most powerful being on the planet. To achieve this end, there is no lore or method that would be considered to dangerous for him to use. It was this end that saw him turn towards the Old Gods; in them, he saw a source of power that would rival even the mythical titans and the Burning Legion. While Keldor has accumulated a small cadere of followers to aid him in his cause, he sees them as little more then disposable assets to be exploited as needed and discarded when they have outlived their usefulness. To his mind, whether they live or die is irrelevant; all that matters is that they serve him. His greatest weakness is his incredible amount of overconfidence. He sees himself as being a genius and without flaws, while constantly belittling or dismissing the capabilities of others. At the same time, he places way too much faith in his underlings, and often overlooks their failings. Only once ever has he realised that one of his minions was completely incapable; however, that was merely the tip of the iceberg. History Keldor Greyskull remembers nothing of his life before the Scourge claimed him; the truth is that he does not care either. He has no clues to his former identity; his face is ruined and even his age is hard to determine due to decay, but he has never bothered investigating the matter. All that he knows is that he was a mage before he died, a fact that was reflected in his new role as one of the Foresaken. It was after his rebirth that Keldor become obsessed with claiming greater power for himself. While paying lip service to the Foresaken leadership and the Horde as a whole, he secretly hated being forced to take orders from those who he saw as his inferiors. He sought a way to achieve greater power, but realised that the arcane arts were not enough for him. A revelation came to him while exploring the deserts of Tanaris. Alone and wounded, he vanished into a sandstorm near a Silithid hive. When he emerged, he was clutching a strange crystal, his mind filled with visions of the Elder Gods and their power. He chose to dedicate his life to serving them so that, in turn, they would empower him. To aid him in this cause, he formed the Secret Snake Cult, an organisation dedicated to serving those powerful begins – and himself. category:Characters category:Horde category:Forsaken category:Mage category:Secret Snake Cult category:Articles by Darthfish